


LOVE

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scarification, Seattle, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Modern Seattle AU: The story of Baze's scarification tattooDay 6 of Spiritassassin week: Soulmate/Soulbond (I had to stretch the theme a little)





	1. Chapter 1

**2005**

As loathe as he was to admit it aloud, Chirrut was always incredibly lonely when Baze went away on work trips. He had other friends, of course he did. But the quiet bear of a man had somehow become his entire universe, not that Chirrut minded that fact in the least. Now that they lived together, in the house in Green Lake, it seemed especially lonely. Probably because it was the first trip Baze had taken away from him since they'd started wearing rings and had their honeymoon of sorts.

The night before Baze left, Chirrut was clingier than he normally would be, and yet Baze didn't tease him for it. He put away his laptop and pulled Chirrut into his lap and hugged him fiercely.

 _"Lăo_ _gong,"_ Baze murmured into his ear, and Chirrut's heart melted. _Dear husband._

"I like the sound of that."

"Me, too."

Baze's hand found his, their rings clicking together in the quiet night air.

"I don't want you to leave," Chirrut admitted against Baze's neck, so quiet he wasn't sure if Baze would here him.

"I'll be back soon."

"That's not guaranteed."

"All is as the universe wills it." Chirrut heard the amusement in Baze's voice, reached up to feel the small smile.

"Yes, that's true," Chirrut forced himself to reply, even when he wanted to say something like _'That only applies to me, not to you._ You'll _live forever, and return to me, no_ _matter_ what _the universe wills.'_

He took a deep breath. Sometimes his faith was hard to keep.

Instead of dwelling on it further, he reached between them, found Baze's cock ready and willing, listened to the unsteadiness his fingers brought to Baze's breath. It was such a gift, Baze's desire, and he knew it, oh, how he knew it. He would never take it for granted.

With careful hands, Chirrut freed both of them. Baze pressed something into his hand, a squirt of lotion, and Chirrut grinned up at him. "Strategic mind, my love."

After warming the lotion between his hands, he gathered them both together and stroked them side by side. He hissed at the feeling of Baze's warm steel against his, at the mark Baze bit into his collarbone, exposed to him via the tank top he'd thrown on after getting rid of his work clothes.

Baze's heavy hand cupped his head, scratching over his scalp pleasantly, grounding him. "I wish I wasn't leaving," Baze said with a sigh.

Chirrut hummed a few bars of _Leaving on a Jet Plane_ just to hear Baze laugh. The low rumble of it made Chirrut's heart warm.

Baze dragged him forward for a kiss as Chirrut sped his hand. He was almost surprised when he came first, a little pop of orgasm. He grinned when Baze joined him with a groan.

In the aftermath, Baze held him close and stroked over him, everywhere, soothing, or as if memorizing him, like he hadn't had a chance to over the last five years. Eventually, he picked them up, and carried them to the bathroom to get clean. Bed, then, and all too soon morning, and Chirrut was alone.

\---------------------

The prospect of coming home to an empty house - an empty _new_ house, at that, one he hadn't quite learned all the way, hadn't quite memorized all the noises of it settling around him at night - made the commute from downtown to Green Lake all the longer. Chirrut's huge plan upon getting home was to order delivery, strip down to nothing, and set up Lord of the Rings. If he was feeling nice, he'd strip _after_ the delivery guy got there.

As he tapped from the bus stop to home, he kept track of the sounds he knew and the ones he didn’t, keeping a running commentary in his head about what was happening in the neighborhood. It was an unusually warm, sunny June day in Seattle, the smell of the neighborhood's rhododendrons, baking in the heat, almost cloying in its sweetness. Asusena’s pit mix was barking at him as he passed by, happy _hello how are you can I sniff aw come back_ barks that made him smile. 58 steps from the corner, and he turned up their sidewalk and made his way up the stairs. Upon unlocking the door, he muttered, “Honey, I’m home” to an empty house and decided immediately that _nope, the clothes are coming off._

 

So he decided to fall asleep in the recliner rather than sleep in a bed cold and empty of Baze, so sue him. He'd tried that the night before, and Baze wasn't due back for two more nights, and he found he couldn't stand it.

Besides, sleeping in the recliner is how he caught the burglar before they’d been able to ransack the house. They were being extremely quiet, the bastards, trying to get away with robbing a blind man, huh? Chirrut’s fingers itched for his cane, the good solid one he used when he was just walking around the neighborhood, but it was hanging by the front door, of course. Chirrut schooled his breathing, waited for the burglar to draw nearer to him, and threw his empty beer bottle straight at  - what he presumed from years of practice at this type of thing in martial arts was - the intruder’s face, following up the distraction with a full body lunge into him, knocking him to the floor.

“Shit- Chirrut- Shit, it’s me, _bái chī,”_ Baze grumbled.

“ _I’m_ the _bái chī? You’re_ the _bái chī, bái chī.”_ Frantically, he checked over Baze’s body, making sure he hadn’t hurt him too badly. “Are you alright?”

“How the fuck do you have such good aim?” Chirrut reached up for Baze’s face, and found Baze was holding his cheek.

“Oh, god, babe, I’m sorry.” He scrambled off of his husband and sat beside him on the floor. “Anything broken?” He heard Baze huff up to a seated position.

“I don’t think so,” Baze groaned. _“Tā mā de,”_ he cursed, and Chirrut chewed his lip. “Why are you naked?”

“It’s hot,” Chirrut said with a shrug. “I was hot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Baze snorted, and Chirrut punched him lightly on the arm. “Hey! Haven’t I gotten enough abuse tonight?”

Chirrut leaned forward to cup Baze’s unhurt cheek, and brushed his lips over Baze’s. “Welcome home, _lăo gong.”_

Baze rested his forehead against Chirrut’s, and breathed in deeply in sync with his husband. “Thanks. It was, uh, a little different than the homecoming I was expecting. How come you were sleeping in the recliner?”

 _I missed you._ “I wanted to relive the bachelor life, see if I was missing anything.”

“Oh?” He could hear the smile in Baze’s voice and he shook his head. He’d only ever been transparent to one man.

“I was definitely missing something,” Chirrut murmured, wrapping his hand around the back of Baze’s neck to pull him closer. He started and jumped back when Baze groaned and flinched away from his touch. “You _are_ hurt.”

Baze snorted. “No. I mean, yes, but intentionally.” He felt Baze’s thumb trace over his furrowed brow.

“Explain yourself.”

“It’ll be easier if you see for yourself. It could use some lotion anyway.”

Chirrut heard Baze rearranging himself, and then Baze was slicking Chirrut’s fingers up with lotion and leading them behind his hair to the back of his neck. “Gentle,” Baze breathed out, as if Chirrut was ever anything but - although, he _had_ just thrown a beer bottle at his husband.

When Chirrut felts the bumps along Baze’s skin, he immediately began to search for a pattern, to parse them into something, even though that seemed crazy. As sure as he’d been reading braille since he was four, Chirrut could feel that Baze had LOVE written across the back of his neck.

“ _Bái chī,”_ Chirrut whispered, voice thick.

“I did some research beforehand, looked for a place that will do scarification, and when this trip came up by one of the places, I figured it was finally time. It's going to stay raised, not like a pigment tattoo.”

“It doesn’t have pigment?” Chirrut felt Baze’s head shake.

“It’s just for you, Chirrut,” Baze whispered.

Chirrut finished rubbing the lotion around the wound, and let Baze’s hair fall over it. He pressed a kiss to Baze’s shoulder. “I’m going to blow you so good.”

Baze’s breath hitched in a laugh. “Sounds great. Rain check, though? I think I should get some ice on my cheek.”

“You go to bed. I’ll get it and join you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for Baze/Chirrut reunion sex, and I figured, I never wrote the blow job Chirrut promised, and since Baze was coming home from a trip, this is definitely reunion sex.

When Baze woke, Chirrut was spooned around the back of him, despite the hot weather. His own neck was sticky and hot and achy from the scarification, and he groaned, reaching over to grab a hair tie and plop the whole mess of braids and tangles up into a messy bun. More comfortable, he snuggled back into Chirrut and closed his eyes again. 

It felt like five minutes later when Baze felt a kiss on the back of his neck above the new tattoo. He hummed, placing a hand over the one Chirrut was using on his stomach to pull Baze back farther into his embrace. “Morning,” Baze rumbled. 

“How’s your eye?” Chirrut murmured between kisses that were now creeping up Baze’s jaw. 

Baze blinked to test it, then reached up to feel around it. “Mostly good, I think. I mean, I’ll have to stick around the house a few days or folks’ll think you’re beating me.” 

“Going to be stuck around the house a few days? On a weekend? What a novel idea.” Chirrut pulled him over to lay on his back when he grew tired of trying to reach parts of Baze. Now, he laid half on Baze’s bare chest and gazed up at him with that perfectly blue blank stare. “I think you owe me a few days, gone as long as you were.” 

Baze let his lips tip up. “Miss me?” he asked, knowing Chirrut would never admit it.

“Mmm. I mean. I had fun while you were gone. Bachelor-ing it up. Took Bodhi out and got him drunk. That kid,” Chirrut chuckled. 

“Is he even old enough for that?” Baze mumbled, knowing full well he was - he’d done the background check himself, hadn’t he?

Chirrut just snorted and continued to press kisses all over Baze’s chest. “He’s fun when he’s drunk. Not quite as much fun as you, but a pretty good substitute.”

“I never get drunk.” 

“Mmm. I must have been thinking of some other husband of mine, then.” 

“Okay, but it was that  _ one _ time.” 

“Yeah, and it was fun. I like you all mindless and happy.” 

“Mmm, well. I can think of other things that make me mindless and happy.” 

Chirrut, who’d been pulling down his pajama shorts, paused and grinned wickedly up at him. “Oh?”

_ You do. _ Instead of saying it, Baze shifted his hips closer to Chirrut’s hands.

“I see, I see,” Chirrut joked with a snort. “Mmm, well. Bodhi may be entertaining, but he certainly won’t let me blow him.” 

“He better not even be thinking it,” Baze said bluntly.

“Well, honey, let’s not hold him to that high a standard. Have you seen me? I’m hard  _ not _ to fantasize about.” Chirrut had his shorts off now, and Baze’s cock, already hard, bobbed free. He steadied it with one hand and licked up one side, then swirled around the top. 

Baze groaned appreciatively.

“Still, Bodhi’s not the one who- who  _ changed his body permanently _ for me,” Chirrut said reverently.

“I love you,” Baze said, here where it was safe, in their bed. “I love you.” 

“Mmm,” Chirrut hummed around his cock. “Shhh, now. Lie back and let me do my work.” 

Baze snorted even as he followed directions, letting his head fall back onto his pillows and letting his legs fall open for Chirrut. He closed his eyes, wanting to just  _ feel _ what Chirrut was doing to him. Chirrut’s tongue was- was  _ incredible. _ The sweet sassiness of his talk translated perfectly to Baze’s cock. From the first time to now, Chirrut loved worshiping Baze this way. He  _ loved _ blowing him. He made it his  _ job. _ He kept Baze on the edge, wrapping his hand around the base of Baze’s cock to keep him from coming even as he swirled around the top like an ice cream cone. He flicked over Baze’s slit and Baze twitched, held back from coming by Chirrut’s hand. 

Baze lost track of time - the only thing marking it that he held in his brain was the chirping of the birds outside, the steady buzz of someone mowing their lawn, the city bus rumbling down the street. Eventually, those sounds fell away, too, until all he heard was his own breath, his own heartbeat thudding in his ears, and the soft sounds Chirrut was making around his cock. 

Chirrut’s mouth left his cock for a moment, and Baze let himself sink into the bed, relaxed and on edge at the same time, happy for the reprieve, longing for the warm velvet of Chirrut’s mouth to come back again. As he dealt with the dual emotions he drifted, then gasped and shuddered at the soft press of one of Chirrut’s saliva-wet fingers along his rim. 

He heaved a breath and opened his eyes, looking down to see Chirrut grinning up at him. “Tricky,” he managed, his voice wrecked. 

Chirrut only responded with a wink before wrapping the hand that wasn’t currently fucking him around the base of his cock again. Chirrut laid his head on Baze’s bare, hairy thigh, his breaths brushing over the wetness of Baze’s cock, as he slowly worked Baze open with two fingers. It wasn’t lube, just saliva, so Chirrut didn’t go farther, just fucked Baze slowly with those. He pressed kisses over Baze’s thigh, then up Baze’s shaft and slipped the head back inside his mouth. 

Baze let his head fall back again. “Chir- you-  _ God.” _

“Mmm, flattering,” Chirrut said, voice hoarse. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

Chirrut continued to play him back and forth like that, his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his hand, until Baze couldn’t hold back anymore. He groaned, tapping on Chirrut’s shoulder just in case Chirrut didn’t want to swallow, but he did, taking Baze’s cock expertly and milking it dry, rubbing over Baze’s prostate until he bucked away, oversensitive, panting. 

Chirrut pressed into Baze’s side, kissing everywhere, and Baze had enough presence of mind to reach down and wrap his large hand around Chirrut’s leaking cock. Chirrut gasped, pressing into him harder, rutting against his hand. “I want to feel it, can I feel it?” he mumbled

“Not- not the hand that was just in my-” Baze didn’t quite complete his sentence as he reached for the lotion. 

Chirrut snorted, thunking his forehead against Baze’s chest. “Oh my stars,  _ Baze. _ ” 

“What? I mean- it’s a legitimate- I don’t want an infection-”  Baze burst out laughing, too, feeling Chirrut’s giggles on his side. 

“Oh- oh my- can you-” Chirrut could barely get the sentence out. “Can you- i-i-imagine…” 

“Imagine- what?” Baze said between fits of laughter. 

“Going to the doc-doctor and being like- like- like ‘my tattoo is infected, because my husband stuck assy-fingers on it!”

“Assy-fingers?” Baze almost couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so hard.

He held Chirrut until they’d both come down. Baze kissed the tears of mirth away from Chirrut’s cheeks. “I love you, love you so much, Chir,” he murmured. He squirted a little lotion onto Chirrut’s hand and guided his fingers to the tattoo.

Without another word, Chirrut captured Baze’s mouth, feeling over the tattoo, rutting up against Baze’s hand. Three hard thrusts through Baze’s fingers and he was coming all over Baze’s stomach, pouring his ecstasy into the kiss. 

When Chirrut finally broke off, he rested his forehead against Baze’s and panted until he got his breath back. “Glad you’re back, Baze,” he murmured. 

“Mmmm.” 

Baze let himself enjoy the bone-deep satiation for a few more minutes before he lifted Chirrut into his arms and carried him off to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember that the amazing idea of having Baze get a raised braille tattoo comes from here: http://a-smiling-travesty.tumblr.com/post/156624570594/geniusbee-love-as-a-tactile-experience-what-if
> 
> I have a story for every day of spiritassassin week for these two!
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments please, they are my life blood


End file.
